


Excessive

by FreakCityPrincess



Series: Fire of Rebellion [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bath Sex, F/M, Jyn & Bodhi off-screen sibling dynamics, Oh no we're catching feelings, Porn with Feelings, Post Battle of Endor, Post-War, Switching, Undefined Relationship, i miss them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: After a diplomatic mission on Leia's behalf goes wrong, requiring the use of weapons and some bodily injury, Jyn and Cassian allow themselves to catch a break. Jyn reflects on her own fears of defining this precarious relationship between them.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Bodhi Rook
Series: Fire of Rebellion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Excessive

**Author's Note:**

> So, true confession time: this is a fic I wrote a long time ago (like, 3 years ago) and I only made minor changes to it before posting it here. It was sitting in my drafts completed and for some unholy reason I had never gotten around to posting it. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes or if this writing is not up to my current standards,,, but I hope you enjoy! I miss this fandom :'(

Jyn slumped down on the edge of the bed as soon as they entered their cabin, hoping to relieve the ache in her bones. Fresh new bruises blossomed on the skin of her elbows and knees, and a patch of blood dried on her chin. 

Cassian leaned against the door, regarding her with his keen observer’s eye. He didn't look too well-off himself. A blasterbolt had signed his jacket sleeve, burning into the skin underneath but not enough for him to feel more than a sting. His chest rose and fell steadily as he recovered from the exhaustion of their hasty retreat. 

“Okay?” he ventured. 

“Fine,” she returned. 

Aboard the luxury cruiser that now went under Leia’s name, they could bet they were safe. The Princess had asked them to accompany her on a ‘diplomatic mission’ to a handful of Mid Rim worlds, alongside a few other rebels she trusted to keep the peace. Jyn had been initially reluctant, believing it to be the work of politicians— but clearly Leia had anticipated some resistance, and been very correct about it, and was justified in all but forcing them to join her. This world had proven particularly resilient, having deep-entrenched roots to the fallen Empire, and a peace deal had turned into an armed skirmish. Fortunately, Leia had been the only Alliance representative in the room, which made their escape a whole lot easier. 

_Shavit_ , not Alliance. New Republic. Not _rebels_ , ex-rebels, now legitimate soldiers and officials and aides to democractic politicians. It had been more than a year now, but Jyn couldn’t comprehend it, couldn’t adapt to this unexpected spin on her world. It frustrated her to no end. 

Even more frustrating, perhaps, was the sudden jump from cramped communal quarters and frigid ice-based headquarters to luxury accomodation and lavish food. Wherever they went accompanying Leia, they were treated to the extravagance bestowed by different cultures on their most esteemed guests, and Jyn’s stomach was starting to curdle by now from the richness of it all. And she couldn’t escape it even aboard the diplomatic cruiser, which had been a present to Organa from a supportive Governor; the cabin she shared with Cassian was spacious, excessive in the comforts it offered, with a double bed that belonged more in a palace than it did on a ship and a ’fresher totally not on par with Jyn’s idea of what a _’fresher_ was. Everything was driving her stir-crazy.

Cassian joined her on the bed, wordlessly bending down to take his boots off. 

It wasn't a squad of Imperial ’troopers that had come after them but the henchmen of an underworld contact with no real ties to the Empire, and no resources beyond what their pathetic camp on the ground offered in plain sight. There would be no TIEs coming after them and boarding this cruiser. They hadn't visited the contact wearing these cover identities, so there was no worry about the rest of their mission being compromised. The cruiser’s passengers hadn't noticed their state of distress due to the heavy faux-fur coats they'd pulled over their field attire, and the scarf Jyn had wrapped around her chin. 

Jyn eyed the coat on the floor in distaste. This entire experience was nothing short of distasteful. She couldn't quite wrap her head around all the extravagant and lavish food, decor and services offered by the floating hotel, all on which the Alliance wasted precious credits on while Cassian socialised with the Imperial brass on board and she got words out of their wives. 

He sighed, pushing off the door and picking her coat up. He hung it on the wall-mounted rack beside their bed- their _heinously comfortable double-bed with too many pillows and cushions for two people_ \- before pulling his shirt off over his head and making for the ’fresher. Jyn didn't fail to register that he left the door wide open. 

Well, perhaps not _everything_ about this experience had been terrible. Although they were at their most guarded when surrounded by the enemy and couldn't afford to be much of themselves even behind closed doors, they'd still for the first time shared a bed that could accommodate more than one person comfortably and she'd woken every morning snuggled into his chest, even if the moment had always ended too soon.

They didn't officially share a quarters on Hoth- it was too much, and would be too much of a bad memory when the war claimed one of their lives- but they _slept together,_ not every night but often enough. They'd figured out what they liked and what arrangement would best work for them. In terms of giving this relationship a name, however, they were far from even wanting to make a call. 

Jyn didn't know exactly what she felt for Cassian Andor, but she knew it was a long shot from anything she'd felt towards any of her past hookups. What she had with Cassian couldn't be termed a _hookup,_ because they both got so much from it yet never expected anything, and when they peeled each other's layers off in the dark of his quarters they took their time, they appreciated each other's scars, they trusted each other with knowledge no previous partner had been given and they had fun. 

So no, not a hookup. Cassian had seen way too much of her and she'd seen a lot more of him than she was sure he'd laid bare before anyone else. They shared secrets from their pasts and saved a place for each other at the mess hall. The rest of the crew regarded them as a couple, as did Kay, though the droid didn't seem to understand Cassian's hesitancy to label Jyn his anything. Bodhi didn't understand why Jyn muttered, _I don't love him, it's not like that,_ whenever he insinuated that they were anything more. 

The sound of running water filled the room and Cassian emerged from the ’fresher with a damp washcloth. 

She lifted her head obligingly to give him better access while he sat down beside her and lightly dabbed at the blood drying on her chin. It stung a little. She closed her eyes, appreciating the feel of it as he worked with more tenderness than she'd ever received from anyone else. When the cloth lifted from her chin, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Jyn opened her eyes, her smile reflecting the same gentle affection. “Can I kiss your wounds better, as well?” she teased.

“You can kiss me,” he suggested, the corner of his lips tilting up. Jyn licked her lips longingly. Every time he did that, she wanted to taste the place that gave away his smile. Cassian neatly swerved out of the way when she leaned forward. 

“You need to clean up,” he said. “We both do. I filled up that ridiculous tub; you can go first.” 

“Or we can go together.” Jyn raised an eyebrow, fighting back a grin. “Stop playing shy. I know what you have in mind.”

Cassian smiled, shaking his head. “You know I have to hear you say it.” 

She curled her arms around his neck. “I'm saying it, Captain.” 

She gave a most undignified yelp when Cassian swiftly hoisted her thighs around his midsection and got off the bed, carrying her halfway across the room before she had the presence of mind to hastily lock her feet behind his back. He leaned in to kiss her but she denied him, stifling a laugh at his protesting pout. 

“You're killing your back, Cassian. Put me down.” 

“I have enough strength,” he insisted, even as he faltered at the doorway to the ’fresher, pausing in his tracks like he needed to get it together. 

Jyn set herself down, bringing her feet back onto the ground and removing her arms from around his neck. He looked like he was about to protest, but she pulled him in by the collar and kissed him hungrily before he got the chance. 

“I know you do,” she replied at last, pulling back. “But there are better ways to show me.” 

Cassian sighed, but his expression settled into an easy smile, like he understood and was willing to compromise. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek. “Okay. Lead the way, then.” 

A pleasant heat gnawed low in her gut, fierce with wanting for him but at the same time warm with affection. Jyn took the last few steps backwards into the spacious ’fresher, unbuckling her belt and never breaking eye-contact as she went. Cassian’s gaze turned a shade darker with arousal, only to promptly revert to laughter when her foot snagged on the puffy white carpet. 

Jyn rolled her eyes in mock annoyance before she turned to face the tub waiting for them. Stark white like everything else in this ’fresher, occupying almost the entire length of the wall. It was bowl-shaped with blunt edges, built onto an elevated platform made of black stone. A showerhead popped out from one of the corners. 

She dipped the fingers of one hand in experimentally. The water was hot but not enough to burn. She'd kill for these facilities on Hoth. A few soapy bubbles glittered over the surface. 

Cassian came to stand beside her. “Does it please, Sergeant?” he inquired innocently. 

She grinned, shoving him aside. “Shut up.” 

He politely stepped out of the way while she pulled her shirt off over her head, presumably to give her space, and not improbably to watch her undress. She pretended she didn't notice, but the show she put on was deliberate, taking far longer than necessary to remove her weapons and drag her pants down her hips. She caught his wandering gaze before he could look away and smirked. 

His expression neatly settled into one of mild interest, but this wasn't one of the masks he easily put on when they were on missions and he had to deal with all manners of people. Cassian could do better- _terrifyingly_ better- but he chose not to, with her. This wasn't a mission and she wasn't an objective; this was Cassian being playful, the way he never was with another sentient, letting her enjoy a side of him that rarely got to see the light of day. 

Jyn struck her hands on her hips and treated him to her best approximation of a pout. It got a twitch of a smile out of him. 

“You going to just stand there?” 

His lips quirked into a more definitive smile. “If you're going to do more modeling in your underwear, yes.” 

Jyn hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her briefs, sticking her bottom lip out. She felt a tiny bit ridiculous standing in this state of undress so boldly before a fully-clothed Cassian, but it was more than worth it to get a rise out of him. She had a theory that he liked seeing her in her underwear almost as much as he liked seeing her naked. One of these days she was going to tease him about _that_ kink, but she really did want to get in the water before it cooled down. 

She stripped down to nothing, delighting in the way his eyes widened, before lowering into the tub. Once leaned back the water and froth came right up to her clavicle, soaked her hair up to the scalp. 

“Good?” Cassian ventured. 

She hummed appreciatively, craning her neck to get a look at him without sitting up. “Feels nice. You joining in?” 

She heard the clink of his belt buckle and closed her eyes in satisfaction as she heard it drop to the floor, and the tell-tale rustle of clothes being shed. Cassian also paused to grab a few items off the counter, and as she straightened and scooted backwards to make room for him, she saw that they were glass bottles with colourful mixtures of liquids. 

“Special herb blends,” he explained at her questioning look. “Bath amenities, if the labels aren't lying. It's how I got the bubbles.” 

Jyn sat up, her kneecaps emerging from underneath the froth, accepting one of the bottles from him. Their hotel room came with way too many expensive peeks, but this was certainly one of the most foreign so far. The last time she'd soaked in a sizable mass of liquid it had been a bacta tank. The rebellion had sonic showers on most of its bases and ships. She'd had water showers before, many times, but had never used cleaning agents beside the standard soaps. The contents of these bottles- colourful, glittering under the lights- were as unexpected to her as the fact that they were truly sharing an indulgent moment like this- in the middle of a mission, no less. 

“You tested them?” she asked instinctively. She was not bred to trust the unknown so easily. 

“Yes,” said Cassian. “And every chemical in the room. It's as mild as it says it is." 

She relaxed, leaning her back more casually against the wall of the tub. Cassian’s hand found the top of her knee and rubbed gentle circles while she uncapped the bottle and tipped its contents into the water. She spread the resulting streaks of colour around with her free hand, watching the translucent water turn pale pink and more bubbles rose to the surface. 

Jyn smiled faintly. “It's strange, isn't it? That people have time for this?” 

He returned her smile, shaking his head. “It's strange anyone can be so unaffected.” He withdrew his hand to uncap the remaining two bottles, spilling their contents into the water as she'd done. “But we have time.” Cassian set the bottles down on the stone platform behind him. “And I intend to use it.” 

Jyn didn't get the chance to quiz him because the next instant he surged forward, his body between her knees in the bubbly water and arms balancing on either side of her as he kissed her. She gasped into the kiss, then melted, leaning further forward so she could run her soapy fingers through his hair. 

She laughed when Cassian started to chart a path down her chest with his lips, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he tasted water and froth. 

“Not your best environment?” she teased. 

His eyes sparked something mischievous when he looked up at her. “I'll make do.” 

Her breath hitched when he gently bit into the side of her neck, marking with his teeth and then suckling, soothingly licking the skin afterwards. Cassian moved on further up to where her jaw met her neck, making a purple mark there as well. Her fingers tightened fractionally in his hair. 

“Good luck explaining those marks to Kay,” she breathed, then bit her lip when Cassian boldly dragged his tongue along her skin in response. 

She turned his head to face her, leaning down to reward him with a bruising kiss. Cassian made a surprised sound between a gasp and a whimper that she absolutely _had_ _to_ hear again. 

Jyn pushed him back by the shoulders so their positions were reversed, and she was straddling his lap while he looked up at her with wide eyes from where she had him up against his end of the tub. She kissed him again and smirked into the kiss when he melted into it completely, his body going pliant and relaxed under hers as his hands settled on her lower back. 

She trailed her palms down from his jaw to his chest, purposefully slowing the process, until she felt him shiver as her touch settled lightly on his lower abdomen, under the water. 

Jyn licked into his mouth, enjoying his wrecked little moan and the way his hips jerked up in her grip. When she finally pulled back, they were both panting. 

“I see you've found a way to make this work,” he rasped. 

“Mm.” One of her hands drifted lower. “I want to make you come.” 

Cassian choked out an incredulous laugh. “Here?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Obviously here. What did you have in mind when you set this up?” 

“I didn't think-” His breath caught when she worked a hand in between his thighs. “Didn't think we'd do that much.” 

“I'm not going to get the chance to get you like this again,” stated Jyn simply, biting back a smile when he shuddered. “I say we make full use of it. Unless you don't want to?” 

“I want to.” Cassian caught her wrist, prising her hand away before she could really touch him. “But I want to make you feel good first.” 

Jyn huffed, unsurprised. “Cassian-” 

“Please?” 

“Don't look at me like that.” 

He continued to look at her _like that,_ with even more intensity. 

Jyn gave in, muttering something about his unfairly long eyelashes. She started to back off, but he caught her before she could scoot away. 

“No, stay here. Turn around.” 

She paused, regarding him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. She nodded, carefully turning the other way in the water until she was seated in his lap, and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from groaning at the feeling of his arousal pressed up against her skin. 

It was Cassian’s turn to smirk now because he knew exactly what she was holding back, and had a few guesses as to how he could separate her from her self-control. He propped his chin over her bare shoulder as one arm curled around her waist and his free hand drifted down to the valley between her hips. 

“I like having you like this,” he said close to her ear, lazily stroking her center. She squirmed in his lap, too stubborn to make a sound. That was how she always started, his fierce, defiant Jyn, making him work for the reaction he sought. He mouthed at the skin below her ear. “You're always so good to me. I love it when you let me return the favour. When you make me work hard, because you know it'll be more satisfying when I finally unravel you.” 

Jyn whined in protest, impatient for him to move on. Cassian kissed her neck again, taking his time to lower his hand to her entrance. He traced the creases of her thighs first, spiralling closer and closer to where she wanted him but at an agonising rate. Jyn stuttered out a curse. 

He moved sooner than she expected, drawing the tip of his finger up along the length of her entrance. She gasped.

“You're playing dirty,” objected Jyn, not quite having the breath for it. He nipped at her earlobe. 

“I'm teaching you patience,” he corrected. “Like you always teach me, _querida_.” 

“Don't forget I'm sitting on your- _kriff!”_

Cassian grinned, pushing his finger further in, as deep as it could go, making her swear so vocally that had they been in their quarters on Hoth, their neighbours would've surely heard it. He curled his finger up, searching for the spot that made her shudder. 

“You want it badly, don't you?” he whispered in her ear. “You can have whatever you want, Jyn. You're so good to me. You always know what I want, how to make me come shouting your name. You make me feel so good.” 

There it was, after all this time- a choked-off whimper, the first sign that Jyn was losing her control. Encouraged, he slipped a second finger into her and worked faster. 

“I want you to feel how much you mean to me. I hate it when you leave Base for a mission without me, hate that I can't watch your back and keep you company. You don't need it, but you let me do it anyway. I'm so thankful you let me in, that you decided to stay.” 

Jyn’s breaths came out in short pants as he moved his fingers in and out, and after little consideration, added a third digit for good measure. A quiet cry escaped her mouth at the stretch. 

"You were so impressive today. You always are. You're the most skilled at hand-to-hand that I've ever seen. I love that you still let me have you like this." 

Jyn stuttered out a few choice curses, her fingers digging into his knees hard enough to make indents. He gently stroked over her center with his thumb while he slowed the pace he was working with. 

“ _Good_ ,” murmured Cassian, his lips skimming her wet shoulder. “You've been so good. Come for me. Come for me, Jyn.” 

A harsh intake of breath got stuck in her throat and her back arched for one long second before her muscles untensed and she clenched around his fingers, gasping his name as she let go. He worked her through it, slowing further before carefully pulling out, pressing soothing kisses to her neck, her jaw, her shoulder blade. 

Jyn leaned back against him heavily when she came down from her high, struggling to settle into normal breathing. When she was more or less done, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder as best as she could. 

“Did you…” 

Despite still being somewhat in possession of the upper hand, Cassian blushed furiously. She was normally the one who praised him, calling him good and rewarding him when he obeyed her, and they'd never really felt the need to switch roles. Even when he was in charge, he was thanking her for treating him so well and telling her how much he loved being hers, so that little transition at the end had been...unexpected. 

“Do you like it?” 

Jyn smiled, shaking her head fondly. “You can take charge however you want, Cassian. I'm going to like it whatever you do.” 

He ducked his head, shyly, biting back his own responding smile at having gotten away with that. He still preferred when Jyn took charge, as he was sure she was about to do now that he'd promised she could take care of him as well. 

Sure enough, Jyn turned around and scooted backwards, giving him room to stretch his legs, her eyes studying him with good humour but also a calculating look. He watched with fluttering anticipation while she considered her next move. 

Jyn leaned back against her end of the tub, a grin lifting up the corners of her lips. 

"Get over here." 

He laughed as he obliged, sitting between her open legs so his back was towards her chest, and Jyn pulled him closer by the waist so she could rest her chin on his shoulder in the same manner he'd done to her. 

"Why waste a good position?" she mused nonchalantly. 

"I'm not complaining," said Cassian, then lost whatever he was about to say next when her hand not wrapped around his waist settled low on his stomach. 

He could feel Jyn smirk against his neck as she experimentally brushed her fingers along his length. 

"You're so hard," she said appreciatively. "Just from making me come." 

He bit back a groan when her grip turned firmer. 

"No," chided Jyn. "I want to hear you. Don't hold anything back, Captain. Let me know just how much of an effect I have on you." 

Cassian swallowed, nodding quickly. _Force_ , she could undo him with her words alone. He'd already lost the ability to form coherent sentences. 

She kissed the nape of his neck, the base of his spine. Started to slowly stroke him. 

He bucked his hips into her hand, needing more. Jyn chuckled, tightening her thighs on either side of him. She didn't let up on the torturous pace she'd set. 

" _Patience_. Be a good boy for me." 

Cassian bit his lip, forcing himself to be still. There was nothing he wanted more than to grind into her hand, chasing the friction it offered, but the compulsion to obey her orders was even greater. 

Jyn swiped her thumb over the tip of him, making his every muscle lock up, before moving back up to his base. And she repeated the motion. Again and again. 

A wounded sound tore from deep within him, embarrassingly loud, and Jyn hummed appreciatively, speeding up as a reward. He squirmed against her hand, barely resisting the urge to push up into it. 

"Are you close?" she murmured in his ear. "Are you going to make a mess when you come?" 

" _Jyn,"_ he whined, cheeks flaring. His breaths came out in laboured pants, and she was right- he was close, _so close,_ if she would just-

"You can move, Cassian. Fuck yourself into my hand." 

He jerked up, swearing, grinding his hips into her hand. Her arm around his waist loosened to allow more movement. 

"I love it when you get like this. So hot and bothered, so eager to please. And all for me, isn't it? I'm the only one that gets to see you like this." 

Cassian whimpered, momentarily halting when she bit the skin under his ear. 

"Stop," she ordered. He groaned, but listened, his every muscle quivering on the edge of release. Jyn closed her fist around him with purpose. 

"You're such a good boy, Cassian. So good for me. You always listen to what I have to say. Always looking out for me, even on Base when you don't have to. So kriffing _handsome,_ too." 

He laughed embarrassedly. "I'm not-" 

"You _are._ " She kissed his neck. "You are all those things, and so much more. My recruit class is always talking about you. They'll never have what I have. Never _know_ how good you look when I fuck you senseless." 

Cassian took in a sharp breath, his muscles tensing up further. He spoke hoarsely and with the greatest difficulty. 

"Jyn, I'm…" 

She kissed his cheek sweetly. "I'm sorry. Let go. Come for me, Cassian." 

He squeezed his eyes shut and gasped brokenly as he shuddered and came, Jyn's hand never leaving him, stroking him through his orgasm. It was a long while before the last tremor left him and he was breathing more heavily by then, sweat and water clinging to his face and the back of his neck. 

After, he turned his head to bury his face in her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, whispering things for only him to hear while he came down from his high. 

"That's it, Cassian. _Good boy_. Oh, you were so perfect. It was everything I could've wanted." 

Eventually, he pulled back, the colour of a blush still lingering on his cheeks, but a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, too. 

"Good?" ventured Jyn. 

"Very." He paused. "We should clean up." 

Jyn raised an eyebrow, not budging from her corner of the tub even when he got to his feet. "We just did." 

Cassian raised an eyebrow right back, with more incredulity as if to ask, _really?_

She snorted, but accepted his offered hand to stand up in the water. Jyn wrapped her arms around herself as soon as the cold air of the 'fresher hit her skin. 

"Shower, then." She eyed the spacious standing cubicle across the room. Only a luxury cruiser would have both a bath _and_ a vertical water shower. 

"Jyn." 

She turned to look at him. Cassian gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Something's bothering you." 

She shook her head. "No, there's nothing." 

He frowned slightly. He couldn't tell how the mood had shifted so fast, or even pinpoint _when_ it had shifted, but Jyn was avoiding his gaze and he could read a dozen other tells pointing to the fact that something was wrong. 

But this was hardly the time to pursue it. He'd ask her again in the night. The less recent a problem, the more likely she was to open up about it. 

"Okay." He snagged two towels from the overhead rack, not failing to notice that she turned away from him while drying up. 

Jyn didn't tell him when he asked again before they went to bed. She couldn't bring herself to. Not like this. 

There was a right way to tell someone that a quiet moment immediately following sex had made you realize you were in love with them. 

With the lives they lived, there was probably no right way to tell someone you loved them at all. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
